Tonto resfriado
by Barchus
Summary: Killua esta resfriado,y Gon actúa rápidamente en el acto preocupándose por su amigo... KILLUA,ERES UN IDIOTA -/-


**Hola gente, aquí traigo un fanfic, que aproximadamente solo tendrá hast capítulos.**

**La idea es no hacerlo tan largo xD**

**Es sobre Killua,y no, no es yaoi, bueno, solo unos momentitos,pero MOMENTITOS.**

**~ Fujoshis largándose en 3…2…1…~**

**Características :**

**~ Pensamiento. ~**

**.- Dialogo/Expresión.**

**-. Cierre de dialogo/expresión.**

**- Historia/Narración/Descripción de la escena/ o descripción del dialogo -**

* * *

><p><strong> Cierre de escena.<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les guste :'3**

* * *

><p>- En un bosque completamente silencio, y bello en cualquier aspecto, que se podía admirar en cualquier ángulo. Se encuentran dos niños de 12 años de edad, caminando por allí, teniendo el objetivo de buscar algunas frutas de por allí. Uno de los dos niños, es un moreno de pelos parados, el 95% del color de su vestimenta era verde, el único color que no se repetía, era el color de sus ojos, un marrón claro, que es lo que mas se trasluce del moreno, el, se llama Gon Freecs. El otro niño, era de piel pálida, PERO ESTA VEZ MAS DE LO NORMAL. Su cabello es blanco como la nieve, y suave como el algodón. Su ropa es bastante practica, y sus ojos… se notaban cansados, mas una ojeras enormes se encontraban de bajo de ellos, ese niño, el mas especial de este relato, se llama Killua Zoldyck. Todo de ahí, ERA tranquilo hasta que…-<p>

.- A-a…¡ACHUUUUF! -. – El sonido de un estornudo, rebota en todos los árboles, troncos, ramas, cualquier cosa de la naturaleza había sido interrumpida solo por un estornudo, que provenía del albino. Su estornudo fue tan fuerte, que el impulso hizo que se agachara fuertemente hacia abajo-

- El moreno pego un salto del susto que se dio. Claro, al estar todo tan tranquilo y silencioso, y de repente escuchar algo tan fuerte… ¿Quién no se asustaría?-

**.- **K-killua, ¡¿estas bien?! -. – Le pregunto algo exaltado Gon, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su mejor amigo-

.- Dios… -. –Se quejo el albino. Con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, se frega de bajo de la nariz- .- ¡Claro que estoy bien Gon, no puedo estar me-… -. –Su oración se había interrumpido debido a un… .- ¡ACHUUUF ! -. - Estornudo nuevamente el Zoldyck-

-El Freecs se preocupo un poco, ya era segunda vez que su mejor amigo estornudaba-

~ Esto solo indica UNA cosa… Killua se pudo haber agarrado un resfrío… del bueno. Obviamente seria porque… espera un momento. ¿Por qué?,si estamos en pleno verano. ¿Será por el cambio de clima del transcurso de estos días?... Neeeh, el, no es cualquiera como para agarrarse un resfrío ~ -Pensaba todo eso Gon, hasta que decidió tomar una acción para el '' enfermo''. Rápidamente Gon tomo la mano izquierda de Killua, y fue corriendo de una manera totalmente EXAGERADA, hacia su casa, en donde vive-

.- ¿E-eh?, ¿Qué pasa Gon?, ¿A dónde estamos yendo?-. – Pregunto el albino inocentemente, hasta que se dio cuenta que iban a dirección de la casa de su mejor amigo, pero sin darse cuenta de la situación, pregunto nuevamente… - .- ¿Por qué estamos yendo? , si aún no hemos recogido las frutas que pidió Mito-san. -Cuando el Zoldyck ya había terminado de hablar, ellos dos, ya estaban subiendo las escaleras de la casa de Gon, para ir a la habitación de el, lo cual no tardaron ni tres segundos. El Freecs, ya lo había lanzado al futon a Killua, el pobre albino no podía ni abrir la boca, ya que su mejor amigo lo había tapado con frazadas, hasta la boca. Sip, Gon se había preocupado mucho por una tontería. –

.- G-g-gon, esto no hace falta, solo fueron dos estornudos, nada mas -. - Lo dijo con una gotita en la cien. Así, empezó a destaparse, y a levantarse LENTAMENTE, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el piso Pero su acción no pudo ser completada, debida a la mirada asesina y amenazadora de Gon, esa mirada era como un '' NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ ''. Así que Killua tan asustado, movió su mano derecha, la cual la tenia apoyada, para taparse con las frazadas tal cual las había puesto el moreno-

.-Chico bueno-. –Sonrió inocentemente el hijo de Ging mirando al albino. Luego de la sonrisa, toco la frente del Zoldyck con la palma de su mano izquierda, que por cierto, estaba ARDIENDO esa frente, y no, esta vez el Freecs no exageraba- .- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH! -. Grito fuertemente Gon, sacando rápidamente su palma, y soplándola constantemente. Si su tía estuviera en la casa, ya había ido a ver que le había pasado a su sobrino, pero como ella fue a comprar junto a su madre al centro algunas cosas para el almuerzo, no fue a ver lo que le había pasado. El moreno al sentir ese calor de tactos, fue corriendo al baño a buscar un termómetro-

.-¿G-gon a donde vas?-. –El albino ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareado debido a la fiebre que tenia en el momento, debido al dolor de cabeza, empezó a apretar sus frazadas fuertemente, cerrando los ojos bruscamente. Exactamente, ahora el momento de exageración es de el-

.- ¡Ya voy Killua!.-. -Grito desesperadamente, mientras revoloteaba lo que había en los cajones de ahí. Desorden después, encontró el maldito termómetro, lo agarro rápidamente ya corriendo hacia la habitación, llego acercándose a su amigo, y torpemente encajo la punta del termómetro en la boca de Killua sin dejar de sostenerlo-

.- ¡ Mhhmmh ! -. Se quejaba el albino, abriendo sus ojos con una expresión de enfado y moviendo sus manos instantáneamente, para que Gon saque el termómetro de su boca, se notaba la inexperiencia de Gon con los termómetros –

.- O-oh, lo siento Killua -. – Saco el termómetro de la boca del Zoldyck,y miro el numerito de los grados de fiebre que tenia - .- ¿¡ 39 ?! ¡No es normal en un niño! – El moreno quedo con la boca abierta del resultado que había visto-

.- G-gooooon-sama ~ -. –Decía mirando al moreno, con los ojos entre cerrados y con un leve sonrojo-

.- ¿Hmmm?, ¿ Killua ?. –Pregunto extrañado, mirando al albino aun con el termómetro en la mano- ~ Dijo ¿''sama''? ~

.- Deja ese termómetro y ven conmigo… abrázame apasionadamente ~ -. –Estiro sus brazos hacia Gon, aún con los ojos entre cerrados, y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas-

.- ¿ QUEEEEEEEE ? -. –Grito exaltado Gon, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Killua? –

~ La fiebre lo esta afectando demasiado. ¿Abrazarlo apasionadamente?, ¿en que rayos esta pensando?. Debería ir a buscar algún medicamento o algo~

.- Goooooooooooonnnn ~~~~ -. –Seguía llamándolo el Zoldyck al Freecs,de una manera ¿provocativa? O la fiebre lo estaba afectado, o Killua se esta volviendo loco, alguna de esas dos opciones es-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3<p>

Sigue en el capitulo 2.


End file.
